


Moony Goes The Distance

by queenhoneebee



Series: hogwarts in the 70s [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhoneebee/pseuds/queenhoneebee
Summary: in which Remus is the wingman of the century
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: hogwarts in the 70s [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Moony Goes The Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tumblr user: incorrect-marauders

**Moony Goes The Distance**

Seventh Year, Third Person

Lily sighed as she walked into the Great Hall. The early morning breakfast slot on a Thursday was not usually the one she attended, because she had a free period first up and it usually meant she could sleep in a little bit.

Today however, was a different story.

She hadn’t been able to sleep properly for weeks. It was only the beginning of her final year at Hogwarts, but it was by far the most stressful. With everything that was looming in the greater wizarding world, plus the new emphasis on her need to do well in order to get a job after this year, she was feeling the pressure.

As she stood at the entrance to the Hall, she didn’t realise how packed it was at this time. Her other early morning breakfast days were usually pretty chill, but this was complete chaos. She could barely see a free seat available anywhere.

With an exhale, she took a step inside and began making her way down the benches, searching for any spare seat. You’d have thought that the Head Girl would be able to find a seat, but apparently not.

Actually, as surprised and proud as she’d felt to be bestowed the title of Head Girl, Lily was definitely feeling the pressures that came with it. Especially because of who she had to share the job with.

Speak of the devil…

As she finally spotted a spare space on the bench mostly occupied by the familiar faces of Gryffindor students, Lily’s heart sank as she realised that the space was next to James Potter himself.

She wasn’t disappointed to see him as such, more nervous and wary than anything. Over the last year, her feelings towards him had started to change as she’d seen different sides of him. Like the time he tutored a bunch of second years before their Transfiguration exams. Or the way that he cast a shield sphere charm over a fifth year who was having a panic attack in the library, just to give them a little extra space from the other students.

It was small things, and she suspected that they were some of the reasons he’d been given the Head Boy title.

But, by sharing the job with him, it meant that they had to spend a whole lot more time together. To say it was awkward was an understatement, because there were so many other things that she knew about him.

Like the way that he’d neglected to cast his patronus in front of the class because he knew that it matched Lily’s and he didn’t want to embarrass her. Or like the fact that she’d watched him mother Sirius when he got that cold that one time from not wearing a coat. He had force fed Sirius chicken noodle soup in the common room when the boy couldn’t even make it up to bed.

They were little things, but they definitely contributed to Lily’s change of heart towards the cocky boy she’d once known him to be. She took a big breath before she walked up to the spare space on the bench.

Remus looked up from his toast and gave her a smile. She reciprocated, because Remus was actually one of her good friends, and probably the best of their little troublesome foursome.

“Good morning, Lily,” he smiled. Lily managed a nod, her head feeling heavy from her lack of sleep.

“Morning. Is this seat taken?”

James looked up from where he was reading the Daily Prophet as he realised that Lily was standing right next to him, enquiring about the seat. If Lily wasn’t mistaken, there was a slight pink tinge to the tips of his ears.

Remus shook his head and opened up his arm, inviting her to sit. James didn’t say anything as she took her seat on the bench, instead just took a bite of his apple and turned back to the news. Lily got the feeling he was trying to ignore the fact that she wasn’t there.

She didn’t blame him, she didn’t really want to be sitting there either, especially after what had happened the last time she’d seen him.

It had been two days ago and she had only noticed the scuffle happening when James and another student had been dragged down the hall past her and towards Dumbledore’s office.

Apparently, Potter had punched Cornelius Pike, a sixth year, for attempting to look up her skirt as she’d walked up some stairs. She’d been embarrassed that she didn’t even realise that Corny had been following her, then she’d been grateful for Potter’s actions, no matter how bad they made him look as Head Boy.

To the best of her knowledge, there had only been two other students around, so nobody really knew about it, but Potter was on probation anyway. One more screw up and they’d give his position to Remus. Plus, the she had heard more than a few students who voiced their curiosities over the small bruise that had bloomed on Potter’s jaw.

But then, in between her embarrassment and gratitude over the event, Lily also couldn’t help but feel a little curious, but for a whole different reason. Why should Potter care if someone was looking at her differently?

And that was what made everything awkward between them. Right now, as they sat side by side, practically frozen and silent as to not make a move towards each other, the air was practically icy.

Lily served herself some cereal, not really paying attention to anyone. That was, until James cleared his throat. She looked up to find him giving her a slight glance.

“Uhh… you look well,” he said, his voice gruff. Lily paused for a moment, eyeing up the bruise on his jaw like everyone else had. Her eyes then quickly flicked up to his eyes. The hazel in them seemed like molten gold today.

“And you,” she nodded. James let out a huff of breath through his nose as he gave a singular nod.

“What are you doing up so early?” Remus asked. “We don’t have Charms until ten…?”

Lily shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep in. There’s a raven that sits outside my window and caws incessantly,” she lied. Remus grinned at her.

“What a nuisance.”

Lily smiled as she poured herself a cup of tea from the pot that had appeared before her. “I know, right? I’m thinking of naming him Sirius, because he never shuts up.”

Remus laughed out loud at that, his eyes twinkling. It was nice to see her friend laugh, because he always seemed just a little bit out of it. She noticed that James had let out a chuckle, too, though he had tried to hide it as part of his attempt to not be seen by her.

Lily rolled her eyes at him. It was going to be ridiculous if he was going to ignore her forever.

Silence fell back onto their little group. Lily busied herself with her breakfast and took a sip of her tea, screwing her nose up at the taste. As good as the house elves were at their cooking, their tea was never as sweet as she needed it. It was always just a little too bitter.

With a frown, she reached for the sugar, only for James to reach over at the same time. They both paused before they could touch the sugar spoon.

“Oh… you first.”

“No, please, you can have it.””

“No, really, I insist…”

An awkward silence fell back onto the both of them as neither made a move towards the sugar. James’ blush was back in the tips of his ears as the two of them sat frozen.

“Oh for god’s sake!” Remus exclaimed. He dropped his fork onto his plate, which was now adorned with a slice of breakfast pound cake. “Enough. Could the two of you please knock off this cat and mouse game? I’m tired of it.”

Lily looked at Remus in shock, though the boy’s eyes were glinting as if he were slightly enjoying himself.

“I cannot watch anymore,” he said. “James, would you like to take Lily to Hogsmeade on Friday evening?”

Lily’s eyes widened and James’ blush transferred to the base of his neck, making him flush hotly.

“I, uhhh, umm…” James trailed off, and then moved his gaze to glare at his friend. “Remus! What the hell are you doing?!” he hissed, his voice low. Lily still heard everything though. Remus just ignored his friend, instead shrugging nonchalantly.

“Simple question. Yes or no.”

James’ jaw dropped in shock and Lily was trying to look anywhere but at him, no matter how badly she felt herself craving his answer.

James finally gave it up. “Yes. I mean, sure. I mean, yes, I would.” His words were stammered out but now it was Lily’s turn to blush as Remus turned towards her.

“Fantastic,” he said. “Now, Lily. Would you like to go?”

She could feel that her cheeks were heated, and she could feel eyes on her, as if the group of students around them were listening intently, waiting with baited breath for her answer.

Without looking at James, Lily let out a breath. _What did she have to lose?_ At least if she went, she’d might finally be able to understand how she felt about James.

“Sure. I mean, I’d love to,” she finally let out quietly.

Remus clapped his hands together. “Excellent. How marvellous for you both. Now, can I get on and enjoy my cake?”

Lily and James both blushed, feeling like a couple of first years as they wouldn’t even meet each other’s eyes. Lily got the feeling that Remus enjoyed their discomfort all too much. They fell back into a slightly less uncomfortable silence to finish their meals.

Instead, the air was palpable with opportunity. Lily now had questions racing around her head. Remus had had to have known James’ answer before he even asked the question, otherwise he’d never have asked. Lily liked to think she knew her friend better than he realised.

Which meant that possibly James had already voiced how he felt about her to his friends… Maybe? Right?

Lily didn’t know, she only had her suspicions. But then, as she finally finished her breakfast and excused herself, it finally hit her.

 _Oh, my god! I’m going on a date with James freaking Potter!_ She thought, and her hand found a way to cover her shocked mouth as she made the trek back to her room.

She didn’t really know how to handle this. All she knew was that tomorrow night was going to be _very_ interesting.

**Very interesting indeed.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this one shot on my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/QueenHoneeBee  
> Or at: https://www.wattpad.com/story/205167351-marauders-one-shots


End file.
